Piece of mind
by Blackdanger
Summary: Night in the pool.. I think that says enough. ;


**Title**: Piece of mind  
**Artist:** Me  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Characters**: Renji Abarai x Byakuya Kuchiki  
**Rating**: nc-17  
**Warning: **Smut.. mansex  
**Summary**: Night in the pool.. I think that says enough. ;)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach and his characters..

A/N I was in need to write smut without any good reason.. Hope you like and please don't mind my English.. I'm in some sort of hurry so I had no time to correct anything..

**Piece of mind**

A long day of hard work was finally over and captain and vice-captain of the 6th division were preparing to leave the office for today. Renji felt a little stiff after sitting in a chair for a whole day and was doing some stretching before turning to face his captain. Byakuya was looking a little tired even though he wouldn't admit it or show it in his posture. It were his eyes who betrayed him. Normal people wouldn't have recognised that little proof of exhaustion is those beautiful dark eyes, but after being with his captain for almost a year made Renji capable of reading the noble man in some situations. Most of the time the noble man still left him ignorant about how he felt, but little by little the man started to trust him. And every little bit of trust felt like a victory for Renji.

Today had been a tough day. It was like new paperwork just came flying in through the window to continue coming in and to never stop from coming in. Paperwork was one of Renji's biggest enemy's, but he was proud that he was able to keep up the work without falling asleep or give in to the need of running around like a total idiot. His butt hurt like hell after a day of staying seated on his chair and his eyes were burning after having to read so much letters.

"Ne Captain, let's get home please. If I have to stay a few more minutes in the office I might die." His captain nodded and both men walked out of the door to meet the warm evening air of summer. A soft breeze blew over their faces and made their hair dance like waves. Renji looked at the man walking beside him. His eyes softening at the sight of his lover walking there next to him. He felt the urge to touch the soft black hair and to spin that hair around his fingers. He wanted to let his fingertips caress the slender neck and collarbones which were now not visible for the eye because of the long scarf wrapped around his lover. But he had seen that neck so many times it was almost as if he was able to see though the material.

He let out a sign and looked around him to see if anyone was around. Byakuy did not want other to know about their relationship so they always had to b e careful to act normal in public. Something Byakuya could do so much better than Renji. Renji sometimes made the mistake of staring at his captain to long with a hungry look in his eyes that he almost got caught.

Right now there was no one around and Renji felt safe to wrap his arm slowly around his captain. He felt his captain tense under his touch before he stopped walking. "Renji, what do you think you are doing. We are out in the open where everyone who accidentally walks by can see us." "But there is nobody around and it is dark, so.." Renji said those words with a wide grin on his face before he pushed is lover in to an nearby alley. Byakuya's eyes widened with shock but he did not resist. Concealed by the darkness of the night Renji kissed his lover while pushing him against the wall. His hands took hold of Byakuya's wrists and he placed them above the nobles head. Byakuya moved his head away so he could breathe again but Renji wouldn't let him. He kissed his captain again and took his time to nibble the lower lip. He felt Byakuya's wrist struggle to get free so he tightened his grip and started nibbling at Byakuya's jaw. He placed a line of soft kisses along the older mans jaw line before turning back to the slightly open mouth to kiss his lover once again. Byakuya's mind was starting to feel blurred when he felt Renji's skilful lips trace his skin. The hot breath tickled his neck and he was fighting the urge gasp out loud. But it was very much like Renji to take things even further, so not making any noise was starting to get almost impossible when the redhead kissed him again with so much passion it was almost overwhelming. Byakuya could not put a stop to something what sounded like a moan, restrained by Renji's mouth on his. Renji, encouraged by that heavenly sound of Byakuya's low voice, moves his right leg forward to place it between his lovers legs. When he leaned forward he was able to press his upper leg against Byakuya's hardness. Byakuya's eyes widened and he was looking bewildered. "N.. No.. Stop.. Renji stop!" Renji looked at the man in front of him in question. "This.. is not the place. Let's go home. There is a full moon and I thought that maybe we could use the pool for once. It is beautiful to swim under the moons bright light." He smiled at Renji with a little sparkle in his eyes. Renji grinned devilishly back before taking the nobles hand to shunpo as quick as he could to the Kuchiki manor.

Once they arrived they quickly took out all of their clothes next to the pool in Byakuya's garden. It was a private area in which nobody except Byakuya (and Renji of course but nobody knew that) was allowed. The pool was round and not that big, it had more the size of a bubble bad only just a little bigger. The only lights where placed in the pool itself on the ground so the light turned out to be a little greenish. There were palm trees on the side of it and some of them where hanging a bit low so they almost touched the water.

Renji throw his clothes on the ground, while Byakuya fold them neatly to lay them on a nearby chair in which you could enjoy the sun during daylight.

Renji took a take-off run and jumped into the pool. Byakuya entered the pool by walking down the little stepladder. Once Byakuya was in the water he slowly made his way toward his redhead who was now seated under a palm leaf on the side of the small pool. The red hair was drifting in the water all around the man and the contrast of the dark tattoos against his tanned skin was simply breath taking. Byakuya's eyes where fixed on the man before him when he had finally reached his destination. He lifted his arms to touch Renji's shoulders and to kiss the redhead softly on his wet lips. Renji slowly closed his eyes in the sensation. Byakuya watched those eyes closing. Little drops of water where trickled down his eyelashes. Byakuya kept on kissing Renji until he had forgotten anything in the world except for Renji. He let his hands travel down the strong muscles before he scraped his hands over one of Renji's nipples. Renji hissed but did not open his eyes or stopped the kiss they where currently sharing. When Byakuya continued to stroke and pinch his nipples Renji could feel all of his bopdy heat gather in his groin. "Uhh Bya.. no more.. need you." He managed to speak out. "Patience Renji. Patience really is something you lack. I'm not done with you yet." Renji suddenly felt Byakuya's hands leave his stomach to grab him under his upper legs and to lift him up out of the water to place him on the side of the pool. He took hold of Renji's knees to settle his head between those muscled legs. He started trailing kisses along Renji's knees and tights. Renji had to place his hands behind him in the grass to keep his upper body from falling down. His breathing was uncontrolled and he could no longer keep his eyes open anymore. This was torture. "Nah, please.. please just do it. I can't take this anymore!" Byakuya smiled but gave in to Renji's pleading. He took Renji's length into his mouth and started licking the top slowly before taking him in completely. Renji cried out and one of his hands returned forward to take hold of his lovers wet black hair. Byakuya continued sucking and making up and down movements while his hands were doing totally different thing.

He was already stretching Renji so he did not have to wait any longer. His mouth let go of Renji's length and Byakuya pulled Renji back into the water again. He kissed the redhead tenderly before entering him slowly. Very very slowly. Renji let out a growl causing Byakuya to slam into him at once. Renji's legs encircled Byakuya's waist so he had a better angle. Byakuya was trusting into Renji quite fast now and Renji felt that in this rate he would not hold on much longer. Byakuya must have seen this because he changed his position once again to have full access to Renji's sweet spot. Renji could do nothing more than moan and enjoy the ride. When he felt a hand around his member to stroke him in rhythm with the thrust he couldn't hold it any longer. He came with a loud yell taking Byakuya with him.

Byakuya withdrew slowly panting for breath. After some time had pasted by he placed a loving kiss on Renji's mouth before slowly climbing out of the pool to wrap a huge towel around him. Renji who had followed him out of the pool joined him under that same towel wrapping both his arms around Byakuya's small waist. After a few more kissed the couple walked toward the master bedroom in need of some well deserved sleep.

The end..


End file.
